<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kinda sweet, if you ask me by Fuckmeupbuttercup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769689">kinda sweet, if you ask me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckmeupbuttercup/pseuds/Fuckmeupbuttercup'>Fuckmeupbuttercup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel!Felix - Freeform, Fluff, I am so tired, Kissing, M/M, human!seungmin, vampire!hyunjin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckmeupbuttercup/pseuds/Fuckmeupbuttercup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when hyunjin first meets seungmin, he knows immediately that he smells good.</p><p>yeah, sure- that may seem a bit creepy if you're just, like, a normal human being. but hyunjin is a vampire, and so he can smell literally everything (even the gross things), and you can trust him.</p><p> </p><p>yeah. it's not like he consumes human blood, or anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kinda sweet, if you ask me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when hyunjin first meets seungmin, he knows immediately that he smells good.</p><p> </p><p>yeah, sure- that may seem a bit creepy if you're just, like, a <em> normal </em>human being. but hyunjin is a vampire, and so he can smell literally everything (even the gross things), and you can trust him.</p><p> </p><p>yeah. it's not like he consumes human blood, or anything.</p><p> </p><p>no, hyunjin is a well-behaved vampire that drinks bland blood from donors, all of it being type AB because that seems to be what normal vamps like.</p><p> </p><p>hyunjin is a picky eater, though, although he'll only pretend to complain before he drinks it. he'd never take a bite out of his friends, no matter how much felix offers in case of an emergency.</p><p> </p><p>anyways- seungmin smells good. right. and hyunjin has always known this, and always ignored it. because hyunjin is well behaved, and will absolutely not ever tell one of his friends just how nice they smell (or not nice. no offense to chan, but hyunjin does <em> not </em>like the smell of type O).</p><p> </p><p>well. unless they ask. it's not that he really wants to, just that if it comes down to it, he's really a horrible liar.</p><p> </p><p>and something about seungmin just is so… nice. just naturally. it's not even just his blood, but his entire making- speaking from a purely biological perspective- is just lovely.</p><p> </p><p>he smells like the downy detergent from his clothing, and of course of the iron within his blood, but there's also an undertone of that <em> human </em>smell. like when you're curled up to a friend or a significant other and something about them just lulls you to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>seungmin is the embodiment of comfort. not to mention that he's quite possibly the sweetest, funniest, most devilishly cute boy hyunjin's ever met. </p><p> </p><p>and so he's hyunjin's favorite. not to suck him dry, just to be his friend. and his crush. a very small little crush, nothing that keeps him up all night or occupies his thoughts on mindless walks or distracts him while he goes about his life.</p><p> </p><p>it's miniscule. obviously.</p><p> </p><p>although felix doesn't seem to think so. as hyunjin's roommate, he's heard the rants and knows just how deep the crush lies. </p><p> </p><p>"jinnie, i'm positive he likes you back."</p><p> </p><p>"no pwoof," hyunjin mumbles into the carpet, trying to get his fangs unstuck without felix noticing they ever were in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>"he lets you all over him. he spends time alone with you, he talks about you all the time, he painted your nails, he <em> voluntarily </em> touches you, he doesn't care that you're a vampire-"</p><p> </p><p>"you don' care tha' i'm a vampire eiver-" hyunjin struggles to say, giving up on staying lowkey about his unfortunate situation. </p><p> </p><p>felix sighs exasperatedly as he walks over to help free hyunjin from the tyrannous carpet's grasp.</p><p> </p><p>"bud, i really don't know when you'll learn not to lie face-down." with felix's help, hyunjin finally tugs loose of the carpet with an exhale of relief.</p><p> </p><p>"thank you, man," he says, crossing his legs. "and also, you don't care that i'm a vampire either."</p><p> </p><p>"i'm not human, jinnie," felix reminds him, blinking his eyes open for them to flash gold once- a small ringing fills the room and there's the sound like the fluttering of wings. then the ringing stops, and felix's eyes return to their soft brown. "anyway, isn't he coming over soon? i've got to go meet up with jisung."</p><p> </p><p>"by hang out do you mean bang-" felix presses his hand over hyunjin's mouth, face flushing red. jisung is quite the witch, but it didn't mean felix isn't irreversibly in love with him, and vice versa. they're cute, so hyunjin seizes every opportunity to take the piss out of them.</p><p> </p><p>"shut up, <em> mallaichte </em>," felix snaps, nose wrinkling. "that's disgusting." </p><p> </p><p>"hmph." there's a knock on the door that makes hyunjin choose to not fight back or bicker with his friend anymore. seungmin peers through the crack.</p><p> </p><p>"are y'all having a moment? should i come back later?" he asks, already pushing past the door and plopping down on hyunjin's bed with a drawn out sigh. felix gives hyunjin a pointed look and removes his hand, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and shutting the door behind him without another word.</p><p> </p><p>"angels," hyuniin grumbles. "so moody." </p><p> </p><p>"you provoked him, didn't you?" seungmin accuses (correctly) from the bed, sitting up and raising an eyebrow. hyunjin makes an anguished sound and stands up like he's forcing his way out of a pool full of tar.</p><p> </p><p>"no," hyunjin argues (lies), defiant. he trudges over to the bed and sits at the edge, watching seungmin shimmy up to lean against the wall corner with his arms crossed. "i cannot believe you'd take his side over your best friend's."</p><p> </p><p>"limp noodle," seungmin begins, "i take any intellectual side over a fool's. nothing personal."</p><p> </p><p>"fake," hyunjin coughs, purposely loud enough for his friend to hear. seungmin gasps offendedly, nudging hyunjin with his socked foot (he'd removed his slides as soon as he'd walked through the door. it's carpet, and felix is high maintenance).</p><p> </p><p>"i'm fake?!" he cries. "you're the one not cuddling <em> me </em>when i came here to destress!" hyunjin stops and stares for all of two seconds. it's not every day, after all, that seungmin openly asks for affection.</p><p> </p><p>"sorry, sorry." hyunjin scoots up the bed and wraps his limbs around seungmin until the other makes a noise that says <em> if you go any tighter i will pluck your fangs out like they're daisies </em> and rests his head carefully away from seungmin's on his pillow. "better?"</p><p> </p><p>"i guess," seungmin says, but he sounds more relaxed. there's a long gap of silence, something that, combined with the welcome warmth of seungmin's body, allows hyunjin to drift off- until seungmin speaks up again. "hey, jinnie?"</p><p> </p><p>"mm?"</p><p> </p><p>"you can, like, put your face closer. i'm not afraid of you." hyunjin wakes up fully for that, propping himself up on one elbow.</p><p> </p><p>hyunjin is a tactile person, and he hates not having physical affection. the problem is that people are terrified of vampires, and only his friends (chan, jisung, felix, seungmin) allow him anywhere close. even then, hyunjin is wary of scaring them, and so he always avoids their necks and heads-</p><p> </p><p>"thank you, min."</p><p> </p><p>-and now seungmin is telling him that it's okay. hyunjin is absolutely going to flip his shit because, fuck, there's a slight dilemma. as he places his face against seungmin's chest, he realizes that being this close means being absolutely flooded with seungmin's smell, which he was doing a pretty decent job of ignoring before. </p><p> </p><p>he can't help it. he turns his face in and inhales- not weirdly, he hopes. his fingers start to tingle. he's not hungry, but he does feel high. like the scent is a drug, or something. he takes another long breath in through his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"do i smell good or something?" seungmin asks, voice vibrating his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"you smell <em> so </em>good," hyunjin confirms, pressing closer. "sorry-"</p><p> </p><p>"no, it's okay. it's… kind of flattering?" seungmin pats the top of hyunjin's head and leaves his hand to rest there.</p><p> </p><p>hyunjin subconsciously inches up seungmin's neck, nosing gently as he goes. he nudges seungmin's face to the side with his cheek, trying to get as close as possible. seungmin giggles a little breathlessly and his hand tightens in hyunjin's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"are you satisfied, you absolute puppy?"</p><p> </p><p>"you look more like a puppy than i do," hyunjin whispers, mouth brushing seungmin's neck as he speaks. the grip on his hair tightens further still.</p><p> </p><p>"you-you're being very sniffy," seungmin says, but there's something inconsistent in his voice that snaps hyunjin out of the trance he'd been in. quickly, he pulls back, studying his friend's face.</p><p> </p><p>seungmin is very pink, eyes wandering anywhere that isn't hyunjin's gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm sorry," hyunjin says, trying to shake the hand out of his hair. he feels awful; he forgot where he was for a second. "i shouldn't have-"</p><p> </p><p>"jinnie, you didn't do anything wrong." seungmin seems to have regained his wits- he uses the hand in hyunjin's hair to turn the other's eyes back to him, and he goes pink again. "my neck is just- very sensitive. and, um. you're really cute. or whatever. so."</p><p> </p><p>hyunjin blinks twice. "are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah," seungmin sighs, seeming resigned. and then, shyly, he adds, "i like it."</p><p> </p><p>cautiously, hyunjin sinks back down, burying his nose into seungmin's neck. he waits for seungmin to readjust so that they're lying sandwiched together, and then loses himself again. it's a few more minutes of that- of hyunjin breathing in something so intoxicating to him it could literally be a drug, and seungmin getting more and more flustered, unbeknownst to his friend. finally, the latter breaks the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"are you hungry?" there's not an ounce of fear in the words, just something almost tinged with excitement. hyunjin can't even raise his defenses.</p><p> </p><p>"nah." he likes the hitch of seungmin's breath when he exhales against his skin, so he keeps his lips parted. "i just… really like how you smell. 's really nice."</p><p> </p><p>"you think i taste good?" hyunjin hears seungmin swallow, and his own mouth goes dry. </p><p> </p><p>"i mean- your blood- i-" hyunjin makes a tiny, strangled noise and huffs at seungmin's returning giggle, feeling smug when he shivers. "i'm not gonna bite you."</p><p> </p><p>"you don't have to," is all seungmin says, and it's so tempting. </p><p> </p><p>"fuck," hyunjin hisses, breathing in again. he wants to know, <em> desperately </em>- but he doesn't want to take advantage. "seungminnie…"</p><p> </p><p>"please?" </p><p> </p><p>welp. </p><p> </p><p>gently, hyunjin presses a kiss to the skin against his mouth, smiling when the hand returns its grip to his locks. he repeats it once, twice.</p><p> </p><p>and then leaves an open-mouthed kiss right under seungmin's jaw. a couple of things happen, then.</p><p> </p><p>his face is pressed further into seungmin's neck, who tilts his head back. there's a tug at his hair. and hyunjin finds out that seungmin's skin tastes as good as he smells. </p><p> </p><p>he nibbles at the skin- careful not to use his incisors- until it's colored, then moves on to the next patch of skin until he's sated. seungmin whines when he stops, but doesn't protest when hyunjin shifts to lean over him.</p><p> </p><p>"can i-" he doesn't want to overstep. what if this was all just seungmin trying to be a good friend? </p><p> </p><p>(hyunjin, you see, is very oblivious and a tad bit dumb).</p><p> </p><p>"yes, you idiot," seungmin laughs, pulling the other down. hyunjin giggles with him, and the kiss devolves into a mess of hysterical laughter, but it's nice, and sweet, and <em>them.</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>when hyunjin first meets seungmin, he knows immediately that he smells good. now he knows that he tastes good, and so does his laugh on his lips. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*sweats* i can explain<br/>i can't explain<br/>hi, i'm back. i'm workin on like 3 diff wips that r LONG AS HELL and this just came to me,,,, bc jin always does that /thing/ where he sNIFF yknow<br/>i kinda wanna do a series with this universe... we'll see<br/>anyways shabooyah hope yall r havin sum good times (sorry, it's 2 am)<br/>kudos and comments are appreciated!!! love yall!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>